


We Met in the Hallways

by psychedelic (200_entities)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jaehyungparkian, Kinda, Multi, soft, typical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200_entities/pseuds/psychedelic
Summary: In which Brian Kang's roommate is dating and he has no place to sleep for the night except for the dorm hallways. Until a certain Jaehyung Park comes by.





	1. Brian

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I've written anything remotely story-like, so please forgive me for any shortcomings. Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Find me on Twitter^^: @psychedelicjje

 

Brian is fed up.  
Three times. In the past week.  
That's how many dates he's went onto.  
Dates as a lightbulb. A third-wheel. _Whatever you call em._  
Not to mention the countless times he's caught them doing the nasties, he swears that they do it everywhere. The shared dorm, the cinema, the kitchens, the hallways, the car, and once, his bed!  
Yes, Brian is fed up with being a third wheel.

Brian hates it when another person leans into who he's talking to for a kiss, _excuse me, we are having a civil conversation here, keep that pda away from me._  
It's worse to share popcorn with a couple, it's downright depressing to sit in the backseat of the car watching them kiss in front, and have you ever went into a sex shop with your best friends, who are together and very in love with each other before? Because that is _not_ a memory that Brian needs to relive.  
He's even been singing songs that scorns couples.

Which brings us to this exact situation where he is lugging his pillow and his textbook, _which weighs a tonne mind you,_ along the empty dorm hallways. Alone. In his boxers and his high school mathlete T-shirt. Why you ask?

 _"Bribri please could you stay with someone else tonight? I'm so so sorry but it's me and sungjinnie's anniversary and I've prepared all these things for him-"_  
_And by the way, it was not up for discussion despite the fact that Wonpil asked politely, since this cutie here is so stubborn that he would rather spout out all the details of his love life to get what he wants. "Bri please, I've even prepared candles and flowers. He's going to stay over tonight. And there's this oversized shirt that sungjinnie really lik-"_  
_It's fine, Brian would rather sleep in the hallways. At least there would be no loving couples there, or that's what he hopes anyway._

While the lone ranger was finding a good spot on the floor, where there are no mysterious stains, nor trails of ants..

"Brian Kang?"  
A bespectacled angel appeared.  
"You're Brian, right? I'm not good with faces sorry." He squints a bit, "Name's Park Jaehyung but you can just call me Jae."

Park Jaehyung, Sungjin's roommate, smiles at him apologetically. Park Jaehyung, which is the most attractive guy Brian has ever laid his eyes on ever since his first day at JYP University. The guy who has probably talked to everyone in the campus except for Brian himself.  
He probably just returned to the dorms since he's holding a bunch of plastic bags, with his guitar case strapped onto on his back.

"Yo, you with me?"  
Brian snaps into focus. _He hasn't replied the guy yet and this is so embarrassing-_

"Uh y-yeah! I'm Young-uh, Brian, yep!"  
Brian has never felt like burying himself more than at this moment before. _Younghyun?? You don't even use that name here!_  
"Sorry, I'm just tired." He tries to smile, but it turns into more of a cringe. His face feels really warm right now. _Brian Kang get a hold of yourself-_

"You're cute," Jae laughed, and Brian's heart stopped for a moment - _hello an angel is laughing at me and he just said I'm cute_ \- "Why're you out in the hallways?"

"Oh, my roommate is celebrating his first anniversary with his boyfriend. In our room. Tonight. Yep."  
Was he always this bad at talking before?

"Isn't Wonpil your roommate? Then Bob is in your room now.. so _that's_ why he didn't come back. And apparently Mr.Boyfriend is too busy to pick up my calls." Jae says in an exasperated manner, and Brian supposes that Bob is probably his nickname for Sungjin, "I even got takeout for that loser, what a waste.. hey Brian, it's pretty late now, but you had dinner yet?"

"Well not yet actually, but I'm not planning to eat so.." Brian gestures towards a random direction, desperate to get away before he embarrasses himself any further.

"You wanna join me? I don't really like eating alone and there's an extra portion." Jae seems oblivious to his desire to escape. "Please?"

Shoot, he can't deny Jae when he smiles. Brian is a goner.  
"Sure, I guess. If you don't mind, that is."

"You are more than welcome so c'mon soldier! Room's right over there." Jae takes the lead and shuffles towards the room of doom.

As he follows Jae who's cheerfully humming a tune along the hallway, Brian knows he'll be regretting his choice later on. Well, at least he'll die a happy man.

Jae holds the door open for him even though he's holding all those bags, so Brian dodges in quickly without any time to hesitate. As he passes him by, for that short moment, Jae's height suddenly seemed a little intimidating. It's not everyday that Brian meets someone taller than him, that's for sure.

Just when his entire being was melting at the 1 second of close proximity, he is suddenly extremely aware of what he is wearing, and he clutches his pillow closer to him because it's his last line of defence.

"Sit anywhere you want, I hope you don't mind eating jajangmyeon?" Jae unpacks the food while he settles down on his own bed. Brian's stomach growls when the scent of fresh food hits him right in the face. Jae chuckles. "Guess not then."

Brian sits, _perches uncomfortably_ , on the other bed, lays his textbook over his lap to cover his striped boxers, and receives the bowl of noodles that Jae is passing over. To his horror, his hands were trembling and he almost spills the food.  
Well, he did spill the food a little. On the sleeve on Jae's sweater even.

"I am so sorry." Brian was mortified.

"Naw man, it's no big deal," Jae started taking off his sweater and Brian closes his eyes immediately because he swears his heart cannot take any more hits. "I can just wash it later on. Plus it's an old sweater."

The beating of his own heart became really loud and he wonders if Jae can hear it too.

"Hey, it's alright, you can open your eyes now." Jae says softly.

"I'm really sorry for staining your sweater."

"Don't be. Eat up before the food gets cold."

Brian relents and starts eating. He hasn't had an actual meal other than bread for a while because he couldn't afford them.

"You look like you're starving. Do you always skip dinner?"

"Mhmm, I gotta save up to pay my tuition fees." Brian could barely stop eating.

Jae nods in response and proceeds to empty all of his own portion into Brian's bowl. Brian stares at him, surprised.

"Ahh..I'm full now." Jae stands up and stretches as if nothing happened. "I'm gonna go wash up. By the way, just sleep on Bob's bed tonight."

He bends down beside Brian and whispers conspiratorially, right beside his ear. " _It's probably more comfortable than the hallway_ s."

Brian almost faints.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever fanfic o.o
> 
> It's pretty typical but I do hope you enjoy the read..please be gentle with the comments TuT
> 
> This version of Brian is probably a bit new to you, but I'm channelling the Brian Kang who was a shy and cute boy instead of the confident YoungK, especially for when he's around Jae, which he has a sorta-crush on.
> 
> I'm very aware that they would eat much more than one bowl of jajangmyeon each in reality.. but let's just pretend so that I don't have to write awkward sentences like "Jae shoves three bowls of jajangmyeon towards Brian". By the way, jajangmyeon are a type of noodles which is popular in Korea, and originated from China. Google it if you're not afraid of getting hungry.
> 
> See ya next time~
> 
>  


	2. Jae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the dialogue is honestly the same, but this chapter is written from Jae's side. I hope it's not a bore!

_"The person you called is unavailable, please leave a message after-”_

Jae ends the call.

His classes have just ended and he was going to get dinner from a nearby restaurant. Being the _kindest person ever_ , he calls his _dearest_ roommate to see if he wants anything, but all of his calls were directed into the voicemail box.  
What could Park Sungjin a.k.a Bob be doing that he's too busy to pick up a call from his favourite person in the world?

Jae sighs and orders two bowls of jajangmyeon anyways. _Bob seriously owes me big time._

…

Jae walks back to his dorm, but unexpectedly meets someone in the hallways. There's a guy holding a pillow, and he's squatting and staring at a corner of the walkway. Black hair, slightly slanted eyes and high cheekbones.

“ _Brian Kang?_ " He blurts out.  
He remembers the guy who's always around Bob's boyfriend, Kim Wonpil. Brian, or Kang Younghyun, is younger than him by a year and studying business management, if his memory doesn't fail him.

The guy stands up at the call of his name and turns around to face him.  
"You're Brian, right? I'm not good with faces, sorry." _But that is one good-looking face right there ladies and gentlemen._

Jae introduces himself, and his smile slips off a little when the younger stares at him without saying anything.

"Yo, you with me?" Jae tilts his head at the guy.

Brian's eyes suddenly widen, and he starts speaking with a slight stutter to confirm his identity.  
"Sorry, I'm just tired." Brian frowns adorably and starts blushing. Jae kinda wants to ruffle his hair _so much-_

“You're cute," Jae can't help but laugh, “Why're you out in the hallways?"

"Oh, my roommate is celebrating his first anniversary with his boyfriend. In our room. Tonight. Yep." Brian nods to himself. He's staring at Jae almost as if he's in awe, and Jae would've blushed too if he was a normal guy, but then again,  _Jaesus is no mere mortal, no no._

"Isn't Wonpil your roommate? Then Bob is in your room now.. so _that's_ why he didn't come back. And apparently Mr.Boyfriend is too busy to pick up my calls. I even got takeout for that loser, what a waste..” Jae realises that he's been ranting and turns back towards the younger,  
"hey Brian, it's pretty late now, but have you had dinner yet?"

"Well not yet actually, but I'm not planning to eat so.." Brian flaps his arm half-heartedly.

"You wanna join me? I don't really like eating alone and there's an extra portion. Please?" It wouldn't be too bad to get to know him better. _Jae even added in a “please” for good measure._

"Sure, I guess. If you don't mind that is." Brian agrees.  
_Yass boi, you still got the moves._

"You are more than welcome so c'mon soldier! Room's right over there." Jae thanks the gods _and_ his lucky stars that he's got extra food.

Jae opens the door to his room and gets in after his guest does. After they got in though, Brian stands awkwardly in a corner while clutching his pillow tightly, and Jae could almost feel how anxious he is. Jae tells him to sit down, and tries to make him feel more comfortable by talking.

It’s adorable how Brian is acting around him, especially since the guy had always left him an impression of a cool city guy in the past. Brian had seemed almost cold towards him, actually, even if he's seen the guy being all smiles around Wonpil. Which is why Brian kept throwing him off guard tonight.

Jae wasn't exactly thinking when he passed the bowl of noodles to Brian, so when the bowl of noodles tilted towards his arm, it wasn't all Brian's fault.

"I am so sorry." Brian started apologising to him, and he tries to reassure the younger guy.

Jae takes off his sweater immediately. He's used to not wearing a shirt around Sungjin. It wasn't an issue at all between them, but when he turned back around while putting on a new shirt, he sees Brian sitting there, head bowed down, with his eyes shut tight.

"Hey, it's alright, you can open your eyes now." Jae can hear his own voice softening at the sight.

His heart skipped a beat when Brian slowly looked back up, dark eyes gazing right into his own. _Why is he so beautiful?_

"I'm really sorry for staining your sweater." _He has cute eyebrows._ Jae almost gapes at him. _Almost_.

"Don't be. Eat up before the food gets cold." At least he remembers how to talk. They finally dig in. The noodles are good as always, but Jae's attention is somewhere else.

 _Brian eats really well_ , Jae thinks while gazing fondly at the boy in front of him.

"You look like you're starving. Do you always skip dinner?"

"Mhmm, I gotta save up to pay my tuition fees." Brian answers, his cheeks full like a chipmunk. _Cute_.

On a whim, Jae pours all of his own portion into Brian's bowl.

"Ahh..I'm full now." That's what Jae says, even though he's actually hungry as hell. Just watching Brian eat makes him full. Nothing is wrong with him, in fact it almost feels right if anything.

"I'm gonna go wash up. By the way, just sleep on Bob's bed tonight." Jae knows Brian would try to reject the offer, so he makes a move to leave before he can start.

Can't have him sleeping on the floor. Jae knows it's not the first time Brian has slept in the hallways, since he's passed by Brian's sleeping form about twice earlier in the year. He's _such an idiot_ , Jae thinks, _albeit an adorable one_.

In a bout of faux confidence, He bends down beside Brian and whispers right beside his ear. " _It's probably more comfortable than the hallways_."

Jae leaves for the washroom immediately, ears burning like they're on fire. But he's grinning from ear to ear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might or might not be it, depending on whether I'm able to continue the plotline or not!  
> Thank you so much for reading, do leave me some comments ^^
> 
>  


	3. A bed scene?? Just kidding~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter because of the support you guys gave me, thank you so much~ TT

When Jae returns from the bathroom, he finds a cute scene awaiting him in his room.

Brian Kang had fell asleep sitting upright, with his chin resting upon the pillow that he's hugging onto. He's still barely holding onto his bowl, now cleared of noodles, in one hand.

 

 _This big baby, seriously_ , Jae thinks as he carefully takes the bowl from Brian's hand. He clears up the waste as silently as he can, the only sound in the room being the soft snores coming from Brian.

"Brian?" Jae tests quietly to see if he would wake up, "Bri? You gotta lay down or you'll regret it in the morning..". There is no reaction at all from the younger who is already deep in sleep.

 _Sigh.._ Jae pokes him in the forehead twice, "Brian, wake up for a bit."

 

"U-uh?" Brian took a tiny gasp of breath and starts blinking at him, barely awake. Jae feels bad instantly for waking him up, but well, what's done is done.

"C'mon, we gotta get you to lay down," Jae talks to him like he's talking to a child, gently grabbing his shoulders and pushing him backwards. As soon as Brian lies down on the soft surface of the bed, he instantly falls back to sleep.

 _Aish..this kid..he sleeps so easily_ , Jae quickly pulls the blanket over Brian's sleeping form before he accidentally wakes him up again. He has to stop himself from staring too long and instead turns off the lights and goes to bed himself.

 

>>>>>     time skip to morning     >>>>>

 

The windows of the dorm room, for some reason, has no curtains.

Apparently someone vomited on it two nights ago and the smell won't wash off no matter what. It was decided instantly, between two grown men, that burning the curtains would probably be a better option than hanging them back up.

And it was through these windows that the intrusive rays of sunlight shone upon a certain dark haired teenager who was asleep.

 

"Ugh...so bright.." Brian opens his eyes while squinting. The first thing he registers is the fact that he's not in his own room. The layout of furniture is all the same.. but there's a huge chicken little poster right on the face of the wall that he's staring at. Brian definitely does not have a chicken little poster, unless Wonpil somehow decided to get one. Well who knows what that aegyo machine would do..

"... where am I.."  He turns his head slightly and finds a sleeping Jae just one metre away from himself.

 _Oh shoooot..._ Brian's brain starts to whirl immediately, all possible things that he could've done coming into his mind.

 _Did I snore??_   _Or talk in my sleep?  Please don't have let me said something embarrassing.._

He checks Sungjin's pillow and wipes his mouth with back of his hand, relieved at the lack of drool. The worst thing is that he couldn't even remember how he fell asleep..

Taking a deep breath, Brian sits up immediately, and tries to sneak out with as much stealth as he can manage. He tiptoes around Jae's side of the room, as careful as someone who just woke up can be. Even though he still has to squint with his swollen eyes to see where he's going. He can be pretty quiet if he wants to.. and he _really_ wants to.

 _Anything_ to avoid having to talk to Jae right now. But of course, fate was never his best chingu.

 

"Oh you're up?" Jae's _sexy- wait no_ , sleepy voice makes him jerk up in shock.

"Sh- yeah I'm up.." He almost curses when he turns back around to face Jae.

Jae whose pale perfect skin is glowing under the sunlight.

Jae whose blond hair is mussed up in the best way possible from sleep.

Jae who is smiling at Brian with his eyes curved into half moons...

 

......

Jae is trying not to laugh out loud. His adorable guest had just tried to sneak out of the room, probably thinking that Jae was still asleep. Brian's face was golden when he called him out. Jae had actually woke up some time earlier, and he was staring at Brian - _like a pervert- except Jae isn't one- or at least he thinks so himself-_ and he had shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep when the younger started to shift around.

Jae rolls off his bed, attempting to look as cool as possible _-be elegant jae elegant-_ and stubs his toe at the foot of his own bed frame.

"Owww.... Pretend you didn't see that." he squats down immediately, clutching his toe. _This hurts like hell.._

"A-are you okay?" Brian kneels beside him, all the while clutching his pillow. His face was a little swollen from sleep, making him a tad bit chubbier, and he was still trying hard to keep his eyes open in the sunlight. Jae swears that if Brian hugs his pillow like that for any longer, he would jump him. _This sight is just too friggin adorable-_

So he does the dumbest thing ever and snatches Brian's pillow away from him.

"Hey!" Brian holds onto his pillow, but Jae just kept on pulling on it because _you gotta finish what you start_.

"What are you doing??" Brian feels kind of bewildered, considering he just woke up at someone's place and that someone is trying to take his pillow away of all things.

Jae plays dirty and tickles Brian by his side, inciting a series of unstoppable laughter.

"Oh you are _so going down-_ ", Brian tickles him back and they are suddenly starting a full blown war over his pillow.

At one point, Jae successfully grabs his pillow away, raising it high above his head.

"Give it back, why do you even need my pillow?" Brian scorns that ten centimeters of height difference between them. His fingertips are almost touching the pillow but he _just can't get to it_.

"Take it if you can then~" Jae is having too much fun teasing Brian. The younger male was jumping at the pillow with his eyebrows furrowed and Jae is reminded of the times when he played with a kitten.

 

Brian glares at Jae when he laughs. _This won't do.._

"You asked for it!" Brian goes all out and jumps onto Jae, putting his arms right round his neck to drag him down with all his weight.

What happened next was something that would make them blush forever. Jae couldn't handle his sudden attack, and the both of them ended up tumbling right onto Sungjin's bed.

As if that wasn't enough, right at that moment, the door is opened from the outside.

"Honey~~ Your beloved Sungjin is ba-" Sungjin throws his arms out with a flourish, only to stop halfway, shocked at what he's looking at.

"what in the w-WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? OH MY GOD _PARK JAEHYUNG_. I SWEAR I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR TWO MINUTES. KANG YOUNGHYUN YOU TOO! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? AND FOR THE LAST TIME JAE. _NOT. ON. MY. BED!!!_ "

 

In hindsight, Brian is actually very glad that Sungjin stumbled in on them at that very moment. He was practically hugging Jae and their faces were so close that he could feel his breath..

 

-to be continued kekekeke-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what it feels like to read this as a reader, it must be agonizing. Everything is going so slow because I added so much actions? Also, what is this fixation i have with the pillow lmao
> 
> Thank you for all your comments last time, they made me want to keep writing. I'm just scared to disappoint..but I'LL DO MY BEST!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3<3  
> Also, you can find me on Twitter to talk about anything @psychedelicjje
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter~


	4. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imply things in the chapter titles that doesn't actually mean anything.  
> I hope this chapter is at least satisfactory.. I'll write more tomorrow^^

Explaining the situation to Sungjin was definitely one of the most awkward moments in Brian's life.

But, having to answer to Sungjin's _boyfriend_ is even worse.

"So, you and Jaehyung-hyung?" Wonpil sets his lunch tray down beside Brian and nudges him.

Brian ignores him. His plan to hide by not sitting at their usual table has failed. He even chose the table that was hidden behind a pillar, but of course this gossip-lover can sniff him out in seconds.

"Well if you're not answering I guess you're guilty?"

 _Nope, not gonna say anything._ Brian stares adamantly at his cheeseburger and takes a big bite out of it.

Wonpil raises his voice, "Well you don't have to worry because I know for a fact that you like Park Jaeh- _mmmhjhgj_ ". Brian hurriedly sticks his half eaten burger into Wonpil's mouth before the lil snake spills his darkest secrets to the whole world.

"GAH! DISGUSTING!" Wonpil splutters and spits out pieces of lettuce and bread, he hates mayonnaise with a passion and the burger was filled with it.

"That's for making me stay outside, you lil shit. If you didn't need the room I wouldn't have embarrassed myself in front of Jae-hyung. And you still have the nerve to ask me about it Kim Wonpil." Brian glares at the doe-eyed boy who blinks back at him innocently, tiny shreds of lettuce still stuck upon his cheeks.

The brat has the nerve to brush his words off like it's nothing, "You should thank me for the chance. It's not everyday you get a chance to sleep with your-", _that's it,_ Brian stuffs the rest of his burger onto Wonpil's face and leaves without turning back.

Kim Wonpil pouts, his face a mess of cheeseburger innards.  
_-rest in pieces cheeseburger-ssi-_  
Everyone else in the vicinity who had been staring at him shudders.

...

Sitting in class right now and listening to the monotone droning of his lecturer, Brian can't help but think about Jae.

While Brian was flustered this morning when Sungjin came in, Jae was pretty chill with the situation. _Does he often bring people back? I guess he does, he's so good with them._ Brian feels dejected. He doesn't even know if Jae swings the same way as him. Everytime he spots the guy, he has a few ladies hanging around him.

He probably likes short girls with long hair. Cute girls. With big expressive eyes and double eyelids. Like Wonpil but as a girl. _Ugh bad image_. But back to the topic- He probably prefers petite girls who are sweet and friendly like Jae himself. Not guys.

Especially not Brian, people always told him that he gives off a bad impression, that he comes off as cold or rude. It's not that he wants to be born to be able to glare well, in fact he doesn't even mean to glare at anyone. He was just so concentrated in his own thoughts that the expression _naturally appears on his face._ It sure wasn't his fault either that a kid cried because he _looked_ at him.

But.. the image of Jae being right on top of him won't leave his head. If Brian closes his eyes he could clearly feel the warmth of the others' body, the sweet smell of vanilla lingering around him. _And Jae looking at him..._

Brian bangs his head on the table, not even noticing that the whole class has turned around to look at him. Bless the old Mrs Lee who, after teaching obnoxious and rowdy, angst-filled young people for eighteen years, doesn't even flinch or response at all to the sound.

While getting out of class, Brian dials the phone number of one "Piripiriwonpiri<3". He's gonna hole up in the dorm to study tonight and however much he scorns Wonpil's teasing, he's the only friend Brian has who would bring him food. Or like, well, the only friend Brian has.

"Hey wonpi-" " _So you ready to talk the talk now?_ " Brian gets cut off almost immediately. He can almost feel Wonpil's smugness through the phone. _That snake_.

"What. No. Well actually, just get me dinner and we'll see."

 _"Okay, that's a promise then."_ The snake hangs up on him before he can get a word in.

"Darn. Well at least I got food." Brian shrugs to himself. _Small victories_.

....

Jae twirls a wooden pencil between his fingers. He's staring at the blank canvas in front of him, but his mind is elsewhere.

He daydreams a lot. About the latest book he reads, about lobsters, about his hometown..

Today his mind is occupied by just one person.

_I'm addicted to Brian Kang._

There was a moment when they fell, where they just stared at each other. A moment of utter silence, private to the both of them.

Until Park Sungjin happened. _Should've gotten a single room back then if I knew this would happen._ It's like being busted by his mother back in high school all over again.

Jae stands up and packs his art tools, he can't draw when all he wants to do is to run and shout out the excitement in his heart. He hasn't felt this affected by someone in a very long time. _Is it weird if I look for him right now.. it's not like we're even friends yet, we barely spoke to each other.. but he's just so innocent and adorable-_

Jimin watches as her best friend does a funny wiggling dance in the middle of the crowded hallway. She facepalms but whips out her phone to capture this moment for future blackmail before calling out his name.

"Yo Jaee~ Lemme guess.. Someone asked your thousand year old ass out on a date?" Digging at his older age never gets old.

"Hah! You have no idea Park Jimin." He thrusts an offending finger in front of her face, " _Spring has come for Jae your bae~_ "

Jimin stares at Jae's smiling face. _Yep. He's definitely gone senile in old age._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll stop here for nowxD  
> Ahh, young love.  
> Which I never experienced but you don't need to know that.  
> Also, Park Jimin has appeared!!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @psychedelicjje and bug me about day6!!


	5. Hyung Will Buy You Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a slightly faster update this time because I felt sorry for the last one which doesn't really have any content..

"Your crush is Brian Kang??" Jimin whisper-shouts at Jae.

"Yeah is it thaaat hard to believe? I mean like, he's _cute_ .” Jae says, a slight laugh in his voice. “In fact, I take that back, _he is adorable_."

"Are we talking bout the same Brian Kang? You got high standards Jae. Super high standards. I'd say he’s hot tho, but adorable? Not really a word I’d use on him."

"Excuse you Jimin, he is friggin cute okay."

"First of all, only a giant like you would call someone as tall as him adorable. And second, his personality is like, cold as ice, dude. I've never seen the guy smile and I've went through my Brian-Kang-admiring-period where I've stared at him for like, well, _forever_."

 

" _You whaaat??_ " Jae whirls around to gape at her accusingly. Jae is shook. _He is shooketh_.

"Yeah there's the face I was looking for. You're crushing on my ex crush Jae-ssica, _my_ ex crush.” Jimin emphasizes each word with a tilt of her head, her silver curls bouncing with each movement. “Hah! Can't believe you're only looking at him now! Have you not seen everyone drooling at him whenever he passes by?"

“Wait. What. Seriously? You had a crush on him?" Jae is still hung up over her words.

"Yes, now get it through your thick skull Jae. And everyone with a decent eyesight has a crush on him." Jimin pats him on his cheek. _She had to tiptoe obviously, but details.  
_

“ _Pssh._ Whatever, I am done with this. I'm gonna go find him first. Good luck moving on, ex-rival, good thing you never had a chance.” Jae flips his nonexistent long hair and leaves, but not without pulling a mocking face at her while giving her a once-over.

 

Jimin raises her perfect eyebrow back at him challengingly.

 

**********

 

The young tiger is prowling in the field, stealthily making it's way through tall strands of grass. It places one paw after another, each step heavy but making no sounds whatsoever. It's gotten it's eyes set on a prey, a newborn fawn still tottering over it's own twig-like legs. He continues forward, slowly, not that he's scared of the other running away but because he was too busy staring...

Brushing the crinkles on his shirt -which has never been ironed before and was probably crumpled up and thrown into the wardrobe with everything else that he owns- , Jae valiantly paraded towards the apple of his eyes, the light of his life, screeching a victorious roar, “BRAAAIIAAN!" he pounces upon his goal, hooking his arm onto Brian's shoulders.

 

Brian was walking through campus in a daze, letting his body guide him back to the dorms. He vaguely registers someone calling his name, and then he was suddenly held back by a force.

Brain would have sworn out loud if he didn't realize who it was. "W- Hi?? What are you doing?"

_Did he appear because I thought of him too much?_

 

"Oh nothing, just wanted to hang out with my favourite person in the world." Jae says nonchalantly while shifting Brian's sling bag over his shoulder all of a sudden. He stumbles a bit, shocked at the unexpected weight of it. “What do you even keep in your bag? It’s heavy as hell.”

 

"Why do you keep taking my stuff? Just go on ahead to find whoever that is." Brian is once again bewildered, flapping his hand in a random direction. _Is this normal for Jae? Am I the one who isn't normal?_

He keeps his hand on the strap of his bag even though it's already on Jae's shoulder by now, tempted to just snatch it back by force.

"Just lemme carry it." Jae says while tugging on his hand.

"I thought you were looking for someone? You want me to come along?" Brian asks, already feeling much dumber than usual. _Where is his sharp mind of a top scorer when he needs it? Apparently it doesn't apply to social situations?_

 

"I was looking for you." Jae pokes the tip of Brian's nose, grinning when he scrunches it with slight irritation. "I need a dinner buddy and you're _it_! Leggo~"

Jae starts walking again with a bounce in his steps, humming a tune cheerfully. He’ll do whatever it takes to get to know Brian Kang better, and the best way to a man’s heart? Free food.

Brian can't help but gape at the figure who’s walking away from him. _Is asking "why me?" rude?_

He still follows Jae, staying back a few steps behind him since he's unsure of himself. He forgets all about studying and Wonpil as he stares at Jae's Timberlands in front of him.

Jae stops walking when Brian doesn't appear beside him, and feels a soft body collide with his back.

“Ow.." He turns around to find Brian with his hands closed around his own forehead. Jae smiles at him without saying anything, and Brian finds himself smiling back without knowing why. It’s feeling warm all of a sudden.

 

“Come on,” Jae gestures ahead, and says with the air of a rich chaebol, "hyung will treat you to ramen and chicken."

"Oh really?" Brian's face instantly lights up at the sound of free food, a broad grin surfacing on his face uncontrollably. He tries to not let his joy show, all the while failing terribly at it. "Thanks hyung!"

“Yah, you’re just going to agree that easily when people offer you food? Good thing I’m not a kidnapper.” Jae stops himself from pinching the younger's cheek, his own heart skipping a beat when Brian calls him hyung. _Why is it that he gets so excited over everything Brian does?_

 

“I can take care of myself!”

 

“Yeah riiight.”

 

“Can too!”

 

******

 

Meanwhile, Jimin behind a tree…

" _Damnnn_ do they look like fashion models or what?"

"Yes. Yes they do." Kim Wonpil answers, nodding in agreement.

 

Park Sungjin stands behind the both of them, wringing his hands anxiously, "Guys, I don't think we should be here.."

"SHHHH." Two sets of glares were turned upon him. Sungjin gulps and raises his hands to surrender.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a relentless, bold af Jae and a shy Bribri who is very much out of his depth. If you ever need to get used to this version of Brian you could either watch his old youtube videos or.. refer to when he's really happy or amused. He sounds like a happy kid when he is and I am so down on focusing on this side of Brian in this fic. But yes, he swears. Let the guy swear, it's probably me cursing through brian because I can't do it myselfxD
> 
> Your comments are my fuel, thank you so much, if not I wouldn't be able to write more TuT 
> 
> Important question: Should I change We Met into "Two Idiots Falling in Love" or would you prefer this name to stay?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been this long and these random notes are just sitting around so I thought I might as well try to link them together and post them.  
> Forgive the rushed feeling and seemingly skipped parts from now on, I just can't see myself completing this..

Unknowingly, days has passed where Brian spends a lot of time with Jae. At first he thought Jae would leave sooner or later, most people do that after getting to know him for a few days. But Jae keeps coming back and Brian starts getting attached to him. He doesn't realise that until Jae doesn't appear for dinner one night which turns into two, three and then four nights in a row. Brian wants to look for Jae, but the small little voice at the back of his mind keeps telling him that Jae is tired of him. That he's boring to be around.

 _And yet-_ and yet he likes Jae, a lot.  


Wonpil watches silently as his friend rushes around the room nervously. Brian checks his breath twice, and for the first time in his life asks Wonpil about his fashion choices. _This jacket and this earring? Or just a hoodie? Ripped jeans yes or no?_ He looks so excited for something other than food, and Wonpil is glad that Brian met Jae.

 

"But you're not even sure if you can find him in time." Wonpil crosses his arms and leans against Brian's cupboard, watching him rummage through his stuff.

 

"Well if Jae can always find me I'm pretty sure I can find him too." Brian stares ahead, his tongue stuck out in concentration.

 

"Okay then," Wonpil smiles, not mentioning anything about the series of messages he has gotten from Jae, asking after Brian's daily schedule. "But why exactly do you of all people not have his phone number? It's been what, _a year??_ "

 

"What do you mean by that? I'm not even sure if I count as a friend, and we didn't really need to phone each other," Brian holds up a yellow hoodie that he has never worn before, "and it's only been two weeks you drama queen. This one looks fine right?"

 

"Two weeks," Wonpil gasps theatrically, roaming his hands worriedly all over Brian's face, squishing and pinching him, "and no number? Brian Kang, I have to say that, as your mother I am very very disappointed in you, young man."

 

"Nuhhh stop it!!" Brian attempts to escape from his sticky hands, stomping his right foot in frustration. "Ahh Wonpiri lemme go!!"

 

"Fine, fine." Wonpil relents in the end, walking away in his fluffy red Elmo slippers, "Just make sure you get it later."

  
  
  
  
  
  


He gathers up his courage to walk near Jae's art studio, only to see a girl clutching his arm and laughing with him. She's really beautiful, long eyelashes, a blush on her pale skin, silver hair glinting under the sun. They looked like a perfect couple, Brian thinks, feeling a sharp pang in his heart. It hurts so much to see them together. _It's not like he's exclusive to you or anything, why are you jealous?_

 

Jae suddenly looked up and their eyes met. Brian's face instantly heats up, and he turns around to leave before he embarrasses himself. _It was stupid to think that you're worth anything more than a pastime,_ his mind supplies negatively. He knew he should have put up a barrier and not expect anything from the start, but Jae was like a sun that shines through any clouds, and he fell hard for him. Brian fell so hard that he forgot about everyone who left him earlier on in his life. _You of all people should know that no one likes you that much._

 

"Wasn't that your boy crush?" Jimin asks, looking at the guy who left abruptly, "damn he's so good-looking. He's so hot you ain't got no chance dude."

 

"I know," Jae smiles sadly. A part of his heart wonders if Brian was looking for him, but then again he's been bugging the poor guy for such a long time that he must've been glad to have Jae out of his hair. "He's too good for me."

 

"Excuse me, what was that?" Jimin feigns deaf and shoves him hard. She can't stand it when Jae puts himself down. "Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?"

 

"I don't know Jimin," Jae clutches his side in pain and sighs.

 

"Well then I guess you gotta find out, " Jimin ignores his protests and pushes him along the way, "go find lover boy and ask him out on a date. I'll buy the ice cream and bring the marvel series, you just call me when he rejects you."

 

"Oi, what do you mean by that?" Jae feels offended, "I'll have you know that they call me Mr. Casanova-”

 

“Back in high school, yes Jae, everyone knows that. But high school is already a _decade_ away.”

  



	7. Dowoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need dowoon as my guardian angelxD

Brian walks around campus, having nowhere to go. No one he can go to. Wonpil is out with Sungjin. He can't even call his parents because they would rather talk about his grades.

He walks towards the stairwell of a building and starts climbing up. He feels like crying alone on the rooftop, where no one will see him. His tears start falling while he climbs the stairs, blurring his vision, and he has to stop every now and then to wipe them off before he trips. He pushes open the door to the rooftop, and unexpectedly spots someone else there.

 

Yoon Dowoon takes a sip of his yogurt drink, staring at a crow that landed a few metres before him as it hops around. A song by his favorite band is playing in his ears, and he sighs as a breeze brushes through his curls gently.

A sudden creak from the rusty door alerts him of another presence on the rooftop, and he turns around slightly to glance at said person.

 

“Oh. Younghyun-hyungie.” Dowoon calls out, in what everyone calls his deadpan voice.

 

“Ah Dowoonie, it's been a long time.” Brian says weakly, his tears and snot feeling cold on his face.

 

Dowoon pats the ground next to him, inviting Brian to sit beside him. Brian closes the door and goes over with a sigh.

 

<<<

 

Dowoon was his junior back in high school. Even though Brian doesn't look like it now, he was a well-known “gangster” back in high school. At first it was an impression due to his sharp looks, violet hair _-yes it was violet, nothing wrong with a little colour in life-_ and ever-present glare, but then he actually fought someone. Which was when he first met Yoon Dowoon.

 

He was always aware that a junior from his school goes to the same arcade as him _-the arcade that he goes to escape from the tuition class which his parents insisted him to attend-_ , the school uniform Dowoon wears was a big giveaway. There was a thug who thought it would be easy to mess with a kid from high school, and he was confronting Dowoon, getting mad when the boy gives no reaction. Brian got there in time to stop him from punching the younger boy, and in the end gets a black eye himself as Dowoon left without a word. He finds the boy later as he passes by a convenience store near the arcade, waiting for him with an egg for his bruise.

 

Brian doesn't like to fight at all, but he has always watched out for the quiet boy until he graduated.

  


>>>

 

They sit quietly in each other's presence for a whole twenty minutes on the rooftop until Dowoon takes off his earbuds. That's Brian's cue to start speaking, as per Dowoonie's language. Brian starts to talk, only for the edge of his mouth to tighten, and a fresh bout of tears start again.

 

“Sorry..” He covers his face with his hands, unable to speak at all.

 

“Hyung. I started taking singing lessons last month.” Dowoon says all of a sudden, and Brian is so grateful to him for it. Dowoon never does small-talk. He barely speaks unless it's for something important, but he's willing to if it means his hyung will feel better.

 

“So how did it go?" Brian tries to smile at him.

 

"It was okay. Sonsaengnim is quite nice to me."

 

Brian hums in response.

 

"Want me to sing you a song?" Dowoon gives him a rare smile, raising his eyebrows comically.

 

"What really?" Brian laughs, trying not to choke on his own snot.

 

"Of course!" Dowoon says clumsily in English, feeling determined to make Brian smile all of a sudden. It's the least he can do after his hyung had taken care of him all those years.

 

Brian sits beside Dowoon and smiles as he listens to him sing to Well Done Again My Friend in his baritone voice. Dowoon's presence is always oddly calming to him. Slowly, slowly, the stuffy feeling in his chest starts to let up.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that they're speaking in korean =u= it's my fault sorry~


End file.
